A Random MFB Fic
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: Just some random collection of epic moments between the MFB characters...
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **I have nothing to say, but I hope you enjoy~ I suck at this… ;_;

* * *

**Dark Nebula**

"Hey, Ryuga?"

"Yes, Yu?"

"What's with the cape and the tiara?"

"… It makes me feel beautiful."

* * *

**Somewhere out there**

"Nile, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I've been curious about this for a while… why do you have face-paint?"

"It's an Egyptian thing."

"Really? I thought you put it on because you wanted to copy Kyoya… with his scars and all…"

"N-No! I DID NOT!"

"Say what you want, lover boy. But you have a crush on Kyoya, whether you'll admit it or not, **you love Kyoya**!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat, lover boy."

* * *

**B-Pit**

"Hey, Ginga?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the bandage on your nose? You have a nose infection or something?"

"Shut up, Masamune. SHUT UP."

"So it **is** a nose infection!"

* * *

**HD Academy**

"Jack, what the hell is that?!"

"Can't you tell Zeo? It's a painting of _you_…"

"EH?! It looks like an elephant barfing while being eaten by hyenas!"

"… That was the point."

"Ha ha! Good one Jack."

"SHUT IT, DAMIAN!"

* * *

**Dark Nebula**

"Hey Doji, where's Reiji?"

"Haven't seen him, why?"

"The first floor is covered in snakes."

* * *

**B-Pit**

"Okay, I'll skip to the next question."

"Thank goodness…"

"OKAY! Why do you wear that headband so much? It appears you even bathe with it on."

"…"

"You have a rash on your forehead, don't you?"

"Masamune, get out of my face. NOW."

* * *

**Dark Nebula**

"Hey, Ryuga?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to ask Aoi out?"

"Yu, WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ryuga, you're late, you were supposed to meet me in the training room hours ago."

"AOI! Hey! Hey! Ryuga said he wants to go out on a date with you!"

"YU!"

"R-Really?"

_TT_TT_

"I'd love to~"

"Yes! It worked! Now Tsubasa owes me an ice cream!"

"YOU EMBARASSED ME FOR ICE CREAM?! YU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

"… and here I thought I was finally going out on a date with Ryuga…"

"You actually believed me?"

* * *

**Did I do that alright? I was just bored and needed something to do… Did I do this right? Was I random enough? I'm not sure…  
Review, maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Chappy 2~ YAY!

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Hey, Tsubasa?"

"What is it, Yu?"

"Why is your hair so fraggin long?"

"Because I like it this way."

"Really? I think it's because you're secretly gay… or at least, secretly a girl."

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE FUCK HAS RYUGA DONE TO YOU?!"

* * *

**Some other place**

"Meow."

"Meow."

"MEOW!"

"MEOOOOW!"

"Mew."

"Mew."

"Johannes, what are you doing?"

"Teaching this cat to sing."

"Well, it's not going well."

"Then how would you do it, Pluto?"

"Like this. MEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW."

"That… was just beautiful."

_The cat then sweat-dropped._

* * *

**B-Pit**

"Gingkie~ When're you gonna asked Madoka out on a date?"

"Y-Yu! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC!"

"Go out on a date with Gingka? I'd love to."

"EH?!"

"YES! Now Tsubasa owes me another ice cream!"

"You embarrassed me for ice cream?!"

* * *

**SOMEWHERE OVER DA RAINBOW**

"Kyoya, can I ask where you got those scars?"

"I wanted to look tough, so I cut my cheeks with a scissor."

"**_Really_**?" _sweat-drop_

"OKAY! YOU GOT ME! I got into a fight with the cat!"

"I was just being sarcastic…"

"CRAP!"

* * *

**Ryo's Office**

"Director, what are you doing?"

"What? Is it wrong to ice skate around my office while wearing a phoenix costume?"

"Yes. It most disturbingly is." _'I will never get this image out of my mind…'_

* * *

**HD Academy**

"JACK! GEEZUS, WHY DID YOU POST THAT PAINTING ON THE FRONT DOOR?! IT EVEN HAS 'ZEO' WRITTEN IN BRIGHT RED ON IT!"

"Because I think everyone deserves to see my genius."

"YOU'RE 'GENIUS' IS GOING TO KILL MY REPUTATION!"

"I made you a Toby plushie and put it in your room."

"SWEET! THANKS!" _Zeo then ran to his room to check out the plushie_

"Hey Jack! So… did you put it in his room?"

"Yep. That beautiful self-portrait I made is hung so precisely that it'll be the first thing he sees when he opens the door."

"I wonder how he'll react… that painting is fraggin scary."

"Are you saying my self-portrait is horrible?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OHMYGOD! A PAINTING OF NAKED JACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

* * *

**Review please! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Chapter 3?! IN THE SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 1 AND 2?! XD

* * *

**Some place**

"Uh… Nile, what are you doing?"

"Removing my face paint."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE PEOPLE KEEP THINKING I'M TRYING TO COPY YOU!" _TT_TT_

"But why? I for one think it makes you look… _sexy_."

"HOLYCRAPKYOYAWHATDIDYOUJUSTS AY?!"

"TOLD you they were gay together!"

"SHUT UP, STUPID NILE/KYOYA SHIPPERS! SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Dark Nebula**

"Hey, Ryuga! I wanna play— What are you doing?"

"What? I'm just… getting ready."

"For what?"

"A date with Aoi…"

"Yeah, sure. Say what you want, but I doubt she likes the tango."

"Just because I'm holding a rose in my mouth doesn't mean I'm going to tango."

* * *

**B-Pit**

"Ginga, are you sure you know how to play Wii?"

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"That's not how you turn it on, Ginga. That is NOT how you turn on the Wii."

"Really?"

"Just put your freaking pants back up and let me turn it on."

* * *

**HD Academy**

"JACK! DAMIAN! YOU SICK BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU SHOW THAT HORRIFYING IMAGE!?"

"How dare you to call my beautiful self-portrait horrifying!"

"DAMMIT ZEO, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

"OH, BE QUIET! Oh look! There's a spider on Kerbecz!"

"AAAAAH!" _Damian then fainted._

"Zeo, what the hell?"

"What?"

"How could you… You're just horrible." _Jack walked away._

"There was a grim reaper with red hair holding a chainsaw fainted in front of my door because of your painting by the way."

_Jack whipped his head back to Zeo, _"I cheated death?!"

"Yep. Cheated it with your horrible self-portrait."

* * *

**Somewhere that's definitely NOT Narnia**

"…"

"…"

"Why do you look like me?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?"

"Ryuto. You?"

"Ryuga."

"Why do we look alike?"

"Ryuga, he is your brother."

"Shut it, Vader. SHUT IT."

* * *

**I don't know where**

"Hey, Masamune?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Toby in a relationship?"

"Course we are!"

"You _do _realize I meant that as if 'are you dating', right?"

"Yep. That I did. But don't tell Zeo, kay?"

_0_0_

* * *

**On the internet**

"K-Kyoya… Ryuga…"

"What is it, Ginga?"

"Look at … we have so many stories about us…"

"So? What about it?"

"They're yaoi stories…"

"Oh god…"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE FANGIRL MIND?!"

"Says the man in a relationship with Nile!"

"I SAID SHUT UP, STUPID NILE/KYOYA SHIPPER! AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

* * *

**My brain is over-flowing with ideas… but for some reason they don't sound so good when I type them. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Chapter 4 already?! IMPOSSIBRU! XD

* * *

**Mist Mountain**

"I see… Omens have appeared…"

"The stars are lining up, Nemesis' revival draws near, Guardian of Mist Mountain."

"And so the evil doer arrives. Forgive me, I wish I could've tidied up the temple for your arrival.""

"You've sworn your loyalty to King Zeus, yes? If you aid in the revival of the God of Destruction, it must be the will of the heavens."

"I fight to _stop_ Nemesis' revival. It is the will of King Zeus."

"I see. That charm you hide on your neck is proof of this loyalty, yes?"

"H-How did you know about this necklace?"

"It was passed down from King Hades to his brother, King Zeus, who in turn passed it to the guardian of this temple."

"FUCK THAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WEAR A NECKLACE?!"

"It was just common sense after studying King Hades' story…"

"A-Alright! I'll go with you or whatever! Just don't tell anyone I wear this necklace to make me feel pretty!"

_Pluto sweat-dropped _"Ooookay?"

* * *

**SOMEWHERE OUT DAR!**

"Hey, Ryuga?"

"What?"

"Why do you have a tiara on your forehead?"

"Why do you have green hair?"

"I was born with it of course! Now answer my question!"

"… It makes me feel beautiful."

"…" _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked? That was disturbing…'_

"…"

"…"

"Kid, your fish is on fire."

"GAH!"

* * *

**Some other place we don't know about**

"Hey, Tatekyo, can I ask you something?"

"What? AND STOP CALLING ME TATEKYO!"

"Is it true that you're in a relationship with Nile?"

"For the love of god, Yu, SHUT UP."

"I was just asking… Kyoyo."

"Call me by one of your stupid nicknames ONE. MORE. TIME."

"Which one do you prefer? Tatekyo, Kyoyo or Weed-head?"

_Kyoya then banged his head on the wall._

* * *

**Europe, maybe?**

"Julian, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you have such girly hair?"

"What the-?! MY HAIR IS **NOT **GIRLY!"

"I bet you spend hours combing it before you get out of your room."

"… that is… one-hundred percent true."

"So you admit your hair _is_ girly?"

"GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY!"

* * *

**WRITER'S BLOCK! BOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;_; I wish I could do this random thing better….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Chapter 5! WOOT~ Happy Halloween! ;)

* * *

**HD Academy**

"Hey Damian? Have you seen my ca— HOLY SHIT! **DAMIAN**!"

"Hi Zeo! What's the problem?"

"Y-Y-Y-You… YOU KILLED MY CAT! WORSE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT'S INNARDS?!"

"Jack made me a tiara from it's intestines! Isn't it beautiful?"

"DAMIAN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Zeo. AND THAT'S **PRINCESS **DAMIAN TO YOU!"

"… You're a woman?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME BE A PRINCESS FOR HALLOWEEN WITHOUT YOU QUESTIONING ME!"

* * *

**B-Pit**

"Ginga! Are you ready yet? We'll be late for trick or treating!"

"Wait! I'm almost done!"

"I wonder what he's going as?"

"I imagine a Pegasus."

"You actually have a point there, Kyoya. What are you going as?"

"I had nothing to wear so I just decided to go as Erik from Phantom of the Opera. What about you, Madoka?"

"… I'm going as Christine Daae…"

"DONE!"

"Ginga, what…?"

"I'm Ginga the Pegasus Princess!"

_Ginga had put on a blue fairy outfit with Pegasus wings attached to the back and a tail._

"He surely does take after his father…"

_'I am the Immortal Phoenix!' Ryo's voice rang through the room._

"Ginga, can't you wear something more… gender appropriate?"

"NO! I AM GINGA THE PEGASUS PRINCESS AND I AM BEAUTIFUL! NOW I ORDER YOU TO GO AND GET ME CANDY, SLAVE!"

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Tsubasa, what the HECK are you going trick or treating as?"

"Since I have such beautiful hair I decided to go as Rapunzel!"

"Ooookay?"

"SHUT IT, BITCH! I'M MORE FABULOUS THAN YOU!"

"Tsubasa, I think you should stay home this year."

"Not happening, Yu. I WILL GO TRICK OR TREATING AS RAPUNZEL AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"Okay, I'll just lock you in here then…" _Yu quickly scampered to the door and locked it from the outside._

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!"

* * *

**Another place**

"Ryuga! Let's go trick or treating! We'll get loads of candy!"

"Fine. BUT ONLY FOR THE CANDY!"

"Great! What are you going as?"

"I'm going as myself."

"But why?"

"Because when the fangirls see me they'll shower me with candy once I tell them to."

"…Ryuga, you're a genius!"

* * *

**Europe**

"Julian! We'll be late, hurry up!"

"Alright, Sophie, I'm dressed."

"J-Julian? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"This year I will go as Cinderella! No criticisms or I will put you all on the guillotine."

"…"

* * *

**China**

"Alright? Is everyone ready for trick or treating?"

"Yep!"

"… Chao Xin, put a shirt on."

"NO! I WILL GO SHIRTLESS SO I WILL GET MORE CANDY THAN ALL OF YOU SHIRT WEARING FAGS!"

* * *

**Ryo's Office**

"Director, the World Championship teams are coming here for trick or treati— DIRECTOR!"

"What?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"I'm wearing this beautiful Phoenix costume because Ginga and I are going trick or treating!"

"GINGA ISN'T GOING AS A GAY-LOOKING PHOENIX-OBSESSED PYSCHOPATH!"

"I know! He's going as the ever-so fabulous Pegasus Princess."

_Hikaru sweat-dropped. _'_There is definitely something wrong with this family…'_

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU ALL!  
~Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago; 11•31•12~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Chapter 6~ So, how did you all enjoy Halloween? :D

* * *

**In somewhere out there**

"Tsubasa, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"You and Ryuga both have white hair, tan skin and amber eyes. Could you be related?"

"It's possible… but he'll never be as beautiful as me."

* * *

**In China**

"Chao Xin, that was the weirdest trick or treating we've ever done."

"You're just jealous 'cause I got mobbed by fan girls and you didn't."

"I don't see why being mobbed by fan girls is a good thing."

"Chi Yun agrees with Da Shan!"

"Because they showered me with candy and not you. Next time, go shirtless, Da Shan."

"…"

"…"

"Chi Yun, next Halloween you and me are going trick or treating shirtless."

"Chi Yun agrees! CHI YUN WANTS MORE CANDY!"

* * *

**Somewhere… out there… where love can see us through...**

"Great job, Ryuga! Look at all this candy! We got enough to fill a 10 ft deep swimming pool!"

"Never underestimate the power of fangirls."

"True… they're seriously scary when they mob up on you though…"

"That's true… hey, wanna go bask in glory and swim in the mountain of candy?"

"YES!"

_Both of them dove into the candy mountain._

* * *

**HD Academy**

"Damian, you sick freak! How could kill my cat to make yourself a tiara?!"

"Because I wanted a crown that no one else has! Besides, I was beautiful!"

"People screamed in terror when they saw you!"

"They screamed because I was beautiful!"

"You wore a tiara of intestines!"

"I know. That's what made me so pretty."

"It also doesn't get you much fan girls."

"Why would I want that? Besides, look at all the candy I got!" _Damian pointed to the candy pile that went up to the ceiling._

"You did get a lot of candy though…"

* * *

**Writer's block land! WEEEEEEEEEEE! Sugar highness! YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Chapter 7, yipeeeeeeeee~ How do you like the new story cover? Nyan cat!

* * *

**HD Academy**

"Damian, can I ask how you became so retarded?"

"A carrot shot my parents."

"That's not logical—"

"My father was a dog and my mother was a seagull."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I was born out of a cabbage."

* * *

**B-Pit**

"Madoka, what are you doing?"

"Looking at devianArt. I'm in charge of seeing our fan ratings by checking the fan arts and other stuff."

"You might want to be careful. DevianArt is a dangerous place."

"Why?"

"It's full of yaoi."

"… I've seen all of them and liked what I saw."

* * *

**(~0u0~)**

"Hey, Ryuga? Have you killed people? If you did, how many?"

"900,134,124,254,564,235,001 people."

"…I was joking."

"I most definitely wasn't."

* * *

**Writer's block is horrible. Sorry for the short update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Chapter 8~ YES~ And look! 23 reviews! This one story has almost enough reviews as 'Masquerade'! The MFB fandom is so kind! *sniff* Anyway, here's a new chapter!

* * *

**HD Academy**

"Hey, Damian… I heard you like going by 'Princess Damian' now…"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"If you're going to be Princess Damian…" _Jack then appeared to be wearing a dress that came out of nowhere_, "LET ME BE BARONESS VON JACK!"

"Did you even have to ask?" _Damian ripped off his usual outfit, under it was a light blue princess dress. _"LET'S BOTH BE FABULOUS!" _He put a tiara on his head then both skipped happily out of HD Academy to spread fear into the world by ruling it with iron fists._

"My teammates are morons." _Zeo face-palmed._

"Tomorrow is trash collection day, I see…"

"D-Doctor, you're not going to throw them into the dump truck, are you?"

"No. I'm going to throw them into the incinerator."

"Oh. Tell me what time, I'll help you."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it. WRITER'S BLOCK, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!?  
I'm so sorry the chapter was so short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **Update~! I'm so happy! 33 reviews all in all! I'm so happy with how much you people love meh. XD

* * *

**HD Academy**

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamiaaaaaaaaaaaaa aan~ What are you doing?"

"Not now, Jack! I'm about to beat Slender man!"

"But... you can't beat that game. He'll always kill you."

"No! I've already got the eighth page!"

"But, Damian..."

"YES! I WIN!"

"... HOW THE **HELL **DID YOU BEAT SLENDER MAN?!"

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Ryuga, I did **not **know you had an IPhone... and what are you listening to?"

"'Slender' by Vocaloid."

"Really? It sounds harmless... Can I listen?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me restart the song..." _Ryuga then handed Kenta the other earbud as the song began..._

{I suggest you look for '[Original Song] Slender [Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka] PV- English Subbed' on Youtube.}

_Finding yourself all alone with lack of memory_

_you are drawn to an empty house nearby, suspicouisly._

_Collect the clues, he's watching you_

_Following is the key_

_Embrace your gun, this game is done_

_Finally you are free_

_walk around the woods at night to see what you can find_

_A symphony of pages, don't look back, he's right behind_

_The more you know, the deeper in_

_The faster gose the chase_

_And in the end, you succumb to_

_The man who has no face_

_Slender Man, let's play again_

_The games that never ends_

_Slender Man, let's play again_

_The game that seeks revenge_

_Walking down the halls, darkness envelops like a sea_

_All the kids nowhere to be found in this elementary_

_You grab the bears, so do you dare_

_Regardless, danger lurks_

_Behide the blankness of his face_

_Lies a devious smirk_

_Wake up consumed by a famlair ambiance._

_8 page scattered round as if it were a second chance_

_Follow the lights, flee to the tree_

_But never turn around_

_Cause in a second you will hear_

_That oh so slender sound!_

_Do you want to play again?_

_Do you want to play again?_

_Do you want to play again?_

_Do you want to play again?_

"HOLY CRAP THAT IS CREEPY!" _Kenta hurriedly took of the earbud as the final 'Do you want to play again' resonated._

"It is? Really? I just think it's funny."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that's it. 0v0**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: **OOCness and a whole load of randomness!

**Rating: **T {For safety's sake}

**Notes: **NEEEEEEEEEW CHAAAAAAAAAAAAPTEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEER! Oh yeah, I've been _really _hyped up on _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ lately… so please understand why this chap is FULL of it!

* * *

**B-Pit**

"Hey, Gingka! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I realize you've been doing horrible at school lately, so I got you a home tutor!"

"W-WHAT?! But-! DAD! I'm too busy beyblading to attend school anyway, so why do I need a home tutor?!"

"It's too late, Gingka, he's already on his way."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

_The door opened, revealing… a baby? Said baby was wearing a fedora and a suit, an orange pacifier-thing around his neck, and a chameleon on his hat._

"_Ciaossu._" _He said._

"Ah! There he is now!"

_Gingka sweat-dropped. _"…Dad, if you haven't noticed, THAT'S A BABY!"

_The baby smirked. The chameleon on his fedora shape-shifted into a hammer, and the baby hit Gingka with it._

"Gingka, this is your home tutor. His name is Reborn. Now then, I trust you can help my idiot son, right, Reborn?"

"Of course, Ryo. If I could make Green-Horn Dino into Prancing Horse Dino and No-good Tsuna into the 10th generation Vongola Boss, then I can help this idiot go places."

"D-did a BABY just call me an idiot?!"

"Now, we begin." _Reborn took out a pistol and pointed it at Gingka._

_Gingka's eyes widened. _"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAT?!"

* * *

**Somewhere**

_Kyoya was training, when he heard singing…_

"Hi-ba-ri~! Hi-ba-ri~!"

_He looked behind him to find a yellow bird. It was the one singing._

"Weird… a singing bird…"

"Good job, Hibird… you found me something to bite to death."

_Kyoya eyed the singing bird's owner. A teen with black hair and narrow eyes… he was wearing a school uniform, namely a long-sleeved white polo shirt, a black tie and black pants, with a black jacket on his shoulders._

"Excuse me? Bite to death? _Me?_"

"Yes. You,_ herbivore."_

"Did you just call me an herbivore…?"

"You seem strong… will you entertain me?"

"Oh, you're just begging for a fight!" _Kyoya readied to launch Leone at the other. _"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Ky-o-ya Hi-ba-ri~! Ky-o-ya Hi-ba-ri~!" _the bird, Hibird, sang._

"Kyoya Hibari…?" _Kyoya (TATEGAMI) muttered._

"Now that you know mine… tell me yours, herbivore."

"Kyoya Tategami. Now then, let's play."

_Hibari smirked and took out… tonfas…? _"I'll bite you to death."

_Kyoya launched Leone, but Hibari stopped the bey with his tonfa._

"… Well… damn…"

_Before he knew it, Kyoya was beat down mercilessly by Hibari. Why? Because Hibari's The Demon of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee! :D_

_…Needless to say, Kyoya might be unable to move for a while…_

* * *

**Somewhere, out there, where Nyan-cat flies through the sky…**

"As if _one _wasn't annoying enough… NOW THERE'S TWO OF THESE CHILDISH LITTLE DEMONS!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Tsubasa! Besides! This cow baby-thing is fun to play with!"

"Yu, he has GRENADES!"

"I like blowing things up!"

"Lambo-san likes blowing things up too!"

"Oh, lord… of all the people in the world that could be stuck with these two… WHY _ME_?!"

"Sheesh, Tsubasa… HERE! Have a grenade!" _Yuu threw a grenade at Tsubasa… but only after pulling the pin from it._

"Yuu! NO-!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

**(From somewhere nearby that place…)**

"OH MY GOD! THAT BLONDE KID BLEW UP SQUALO!"

"No, he didn't! I'm right here, Belphegor, you idiot!"

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S HAUNTING US!"

"You too, Fran?!"

"MAMMON! IF YOU'RE PLAYING TRICKS ON US, IT ISN'T FUNNY! MAKE THE SQUALO ILLUSION GO AWAAAAAY!"

"For the love of-! **I'M NOT DEAD, BEL!**"

"I-I DIDN'T-! THIS ISN'T AN ILLUSION!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Quick! Exorcism!" _Surprisingly, _XANXUS _was holding up a cross…_

"N-not you too, boss… Look, **I. AM. NOT. DEAD!**"

* * *

**That's all… for now~**


End file.
